to hell and back a story of dean winchester
by king p
Summary: dean and henriksen are in hell and it is not fun
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

To hell and back: a story of dean Winchester and victor Henriksen

The last thing he remembered was that sudden blast and then nothing just darkness, until now that is. Now he found himself awake and in extreme utter pain from the flames all around him and thought, if this was hell well then it was pretty much like what he expected it to be, except for one thing what the hell was he doing down here! Then the flames turned subsided giving him some time to think. Surely looking at playboy magazine once in a while wasn't that bad. But before he could think about anything else the flames went back on and searing pain coursed through his body. That's when victor officially knew he was knee deep in some very scary and very strange shit.

4 weeks later-

Dean felt the hellhounds ripping him apart and lillith laughing as Sam sobbed. Typical he thought, instead of trying to kill Lilith, Sam just cries, he always knew Sam was a little too in touch with his feminine side. And that's the last thought he had before he dropped into oblivion and woke up in hell.

The first thing noticed about hell was that it was like a cartoon. Come on! Fire and brimstone, you would have thought by now that hell had gotten a little more sophisticated. That's when demons started throwing the damn brimstone and taunting him. So dean turned his head away so he wouldn't have to look at those pieces of crap trying to mess with him. And that's when he noticed who was next to him

Henriksen, victor Henriksen. What the hell was he doing here? He hadn't sold his soul! But before dean could continue that train of thought, victor interrupted him. "Hey dean long time no see, and in case you're wondering I got a way out of here."

Dean went sarcastically "and I suppose that Santa Claus is going to visit us down here at Christmas time and give us presents too."

Victor replied "I am not shitting you dean, see that shotgun from the station, loaded with rock salt, at my feet, well that's are ticket out of here"

Dean had one thing to say "so victor when does the escape start?"

Henriksen replied "don't call me victor dean."


	2. Chapter 2

To hell and back: a story of dean Winchester and victor Henriksen

Chapter 2: I remember

Victor sat there waiting for one of demons to come back to turn off the flames, so he could get his shot gun and they could get out of here. He knew like anybody else here who wasn't a retard knew that the demons didn't turn the flames out of pity or mercy no , they turned them off every night or what was supposed to be night down here, so that in the morning it would hurt even more. But then his mind wandered to what had been bothering him ever since he arrived down here and that was what was he doing here? He knew he hadn't been an angelic person but surely he didn't deserve this and then it came to him. That time five years ago when he tracked down a child rapist who once victor had him cuffed to his car door and was calling for backup , had tried to run, victor had dropped that mother fucker before he had a chance to draw another breath. And victor had felt no remorse what so ever.

Victor came back out of his thoughts and realized that was why he was down here "for now anyways" he told himself. Unfortunately though victor was so deep in thought that he hadn't realized that a demon had come up and was having some fun torturing dean. Then as he noticed the flames had been shut off and while he grabbed his shotgun, he heard the voice again that voice from five years ago and it said "I remember agent" he took the gun , and shot the demon. He then turned to dean and said "ready to go?" Dean replied "hell yah". Dean laughed at his own words as they ran. As fast as they could, the sound of quickly approaching demons and tortured souls all around them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: escape

Chapter 3: escape 

They had been running for hours. "Damn it" thought dean where was that freaking devils gate that Henriksen said he knew the location of? While there was no time for that as they ran as fast as they could. Then a demon stepped into their way . Henriksen leveled the shot gun and demanded "tell me where the fucking gate is demon or I'm going to let loose some rock salt into your disgusting evil, repellant face!" the demon replied "why should I tell you?". Henriksen cocked the shotgun and said "didn't you hear me the last time demon.? You should tell me because otherwise you are going bye-bye." The cockiness in the demons eyes turned to fear and he pointed to the right and said "that way." They turned and ran in that direction but not before Henriksen unloaded a shotgun shell of rock salt into the demons face.

He was too busy running to hear dean say "there it is!", and point straight ahead. But when victor tilted his head up, he saw it. The devils gate. Ironic he thought that something made by demons should be their salvation.

Dean saw the gate and said to Henriksen "there it is!" he must have not heard dean because he only seemed to notice it when he lifted his head up. But dean didn't care he was just happy that they were only a few yards from salvation. Once they reached the gate, sprinting as fast as they could, they both grabbed onto the giant circular knob at the center of the gate and turned it with all their strength. Finally with the demons only twenty feet away, it popped open and they ran out into the fresh air. But before dean had a chance to think, a demons head popped through the gate. Henriksen quickly bashed it back with the butt of his gun, and they slammed the gate shut, but not before it said to dean "you won't be free for long dean." It had yellow eyes.

Then once the gate had slammed shut they both fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

To all my readers, please leave reviews of my story, telling what i'm doing right and what i'm doing wrong

_To all my readers, please leave reviews of my story, telling what i'm doing right and what i'm doing wrong. And now for the next chapter._

Chapter 4: a strange occurrence:

Lois Williams couldn't believe it , at eight in the morning, a man in a tattered black letter jacket and jeans with another man , who was dressed instead in the clothes common to any normal cubicle dweller, except he had a shot gun in his hand, both were covered in 3rd degree burns, every where except their faces. This certainly was a strange occurrence. Then the one in the leather jacket strode over and said "got any vacancies here baby". Lois slapped him in the face and said "follow me to the E.R and keep your mouth shut." He replied "yes mam" before flinging the other man who appeared unconscious, over his shoulder and quickly following her. Once they got there those two were rushed by the paramedics to the burn ward before she could tell him what a jerk he was.

Dean woke up in a hospital bed underneath a hospital issue gown, and the first words out of his mouth were "hell no! There is no way I am wearing this thing, I knew I shouldn't have gone to sleep on that damn gurney when I got to the E.R." Victor replied "well you better get used to it dean, because it looks like we are going to be here a long time." "No we aren't", dean replied, "because as soon as I we get our clothes and the shotgun back we are out of here, even if I have to carry you out like I when I woke up and carried you here" Victor answered "while case you haven't noticed we are both covered in third degree burns, so to me it's safe to assume that we are not going anywhere anytime soon". "Third degree burns my ass!" dean replied, and he was going to continue, when a doctor walked in. "hello Mr. Winchester" he said, but before he could say anything more dean asked him "how the hell did you know my name!?" He replied "why, your companion here told us, sir." Dean flashed victor a dirty look and demanded "well why did disturb my dream about the playboy mansion then?" the doctor uncomfortably replied, "well Mr. Winchester we just wanted to tell that we notified your next of kin that you're here", he paused, "and correct me if i'm wrong but aren't you brother to a Sam Winchester and father of.." dean interrupted him "I'm not a father, no way doc listen, this has to be wrong, I don't have a kid". The doctor replied "well according to these records you are the father of a certain…"he skimmed his clipboard "Ben Donavan"

Deans jaw dropped a mile.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Lillith

Chapter 5: Lillith 

"Shit!" exclaimed dean. He was now a father. This just couldn't be happening he thought Lisa had even told him that Ben wasn't his. Well she must have been lying because he now had this doctor with official looking documents in his hands telling him that Ben was his son. Dean came back out of his thoughts and asked "doctor who is the boy with?" the doctor replied "your brother Mr. Winchester, the mother died in a mysterious house fire a week ago." Dean muttered under his breath "Shit", and the doctor walked out.

Earlier that day in Cincinnati Ohio:

Sam phone rang suddenly and he yelled "Ben, turn the TV down ", before he flipped the phone open, and stepped outside the motel room. "Hello" he replied "this is Sam, who is calling?" "Sam Winchester?" the voice on the other end questioned. "Yes that's me, now, who is calling?" "Mr. Winchester this is Doctor Franklin of trinity hospital in Cheyenne Wyoming, and we have a young man here who matches the description of your brother who arrived with another man, whose identity we have yet to confirm" Sam replied "I will be there as soon as I can doctor , thank you for notifying me" and he hung up. Sam then headed inside to back the car and get Ben in the car and off the TV. He was extremely worried.

Back in Wyoming two hours later:

Victor was beginning to doze off when he noticed the little girl outside with her parents. He had noticed her because she was scowling and she seemed to be looking for something. Then her eyes flashed white and he knew what she was looking for; them.

Victor turned to dean and said "dean I think Lillith is here". Dean replied "is this your idea of a joke, because it isn't funny". Victor answered "I'm serious dean I just saw her outside in the hall". Dean exclaimed "damn it!" and was about to let loose every swear word in the English language, when victor cut in, "dean as soon as your brother gets here we really got to go"

Dean replied "duh, ding dong". And they went back to sleep nightmares infesting their rest.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: deal with it dean

Chapter 6: deal with it dean

Sam walked into trinity hospital with Ben in tow and his mind shouting oh shit, in the back of his head. The reason it was screaming that was because dean was in hospital with an unidentified person who could possibly be a demon, which was why he had deans 1911 loaded with rock salt tucked inside his jacket. Then he reached deans room, turned the knob on the door gripped the gun inside his jacket and threw open the door… to find Henriksen sitting in the hospital bed next to dean! What the hell? , thought Sam. Henriksen was supposed to be dead what was he doing here alive and walking around as if the third degree burns all over his body didn't faze him. Then Sam knew, he closed the door and pulled the gun on Henriksen, and then screamed at Henriksen "fuck you, demon!" dean then shouted "Calm down, Sam! He's not a demon". Sam replied "dean he died and then he came back he's got to be a demon!" Henriksen then cut in "why don't you just splatter some holy water on me and see Sam?" Sam then did just that and when Henriksen didn't even flinch when the holy water Sam was amazed. He then questioned dean "if he's not a demon how then you escape?" dean replied "we escaped lets keep it at that" Sam then said "dean I have missed you so much, what did they do to you how exactly did you get out, and dean I love you" dean replied "Sam this is not the time for a chick flick moment, o.k.?"

Sam replied "fine dean but there is someone would like to see you" then Sam shouted "Ben, come in" and he ran in and threw himself on dean. Dean said "hey little man how's it going?" Ben replied "where were you? Sam said you were on a trip, were you?" dean replied "yeah I was, so why don't you get me some food at the cafeteria, o.k.?". "Like salad?"Dean said "no Ben, that's the rabbit food Sam eats, go get me some real food like a cheeseburger, and were going to share it". "Cool "and he ran out the door. Sam asked "dean could we talk about things?" Dean replied "yeah like how you're teaching Ben to eat _salad_, salad Sam, salad what are you doing trying turn him into a girl like you?" Sam replied "dean I'm serious why are you acting some damn cheery when your in a hospital and you have a son?" dean said "maybe because I'm trying ignore how deep in shit I am Sam, but you wouldn't understand." Sam replied "damn it dean I do understand, I'm your brother! and as for all of the shit your in deal with it dean!" dean was about to shout fuck you to Sam, when Ben walked into the room with the cheeseburger, so dean let it go, and wolfed down half the burger while giving the other half to the equally hungry Ben.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: a close call:

Chapter 7: a close call:

It was the day that officially marked the end of dean's convalescence, which is why there was a sawed off shotgun under each of the hospital bed's, a colt inside his jacket and been had a small 22 caliber pistol in his pocket, just in case. Then dean and Henriksen walked back in and dean announced "Sammy lets get this show on the road". Sam replied "cut it out dean this is serious" dean answered back "o.k. Sammy I'll cut it out but just because you're a girl who has to serious all the time" dean then made a face and both he, Henriksen and Ben laughed at Sam. Sam just ignored and replied "put the shotguns inside your jackets and Ben don't take out the pistol unless you need to" they all nodded and they headed out the door.

Later in the parking lot they all felt relieved that they had made out safely and smoothly while, they piled in the car. Then victor spotted something in a car pulling out only a couple of yards away, it was Lilith. He whispered "lilith down" and everyone got down out of view before the other car pulled out and sped off.

Then as they got up exclaimed "wow that was a close call." And dean replied "you got that right little man" before a three way argument between dean, and Ben who wanted to play led zeppelin, Sam who wanted his music and Henriksen who wanted to listen to jazz on the radio got started before dean settled by saying "my baby only plays led zeppelin so everyone deal with it" as he slipped his favorite cassette into the cassette player before hitting the gas and zooming off he and Ben nodding to the music all the way why Henriksen and Sam tried their best to ignore it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: in the car

Chapter 8: in the car

3 weeks later:

Victor was watching as the Ohio countryside, passed by from the window of the impala when he was awoken from his daydreams by a punch in the shoulder from dean. He exclaimed "shit dean that hurt". Dean replied "shut up and listen victor, and keep your voice down so you don't wake Ben". "so its another hunt" said victor, to which dean replied "damn right victor and since you've been showing some ability in the field of kicking what goes bump in the nights ass, and despite Sam's insane belief that your really some kind of holy water resistant demon I've decided as the head honcho to give you a starring role in this hunt, so you better not fuck it up _victor_, got it?" victor nodded "good" said dean, and then he turned to Sam and asked "so what are we killing this time Sam, and why did you tell me to drive back to this crazy little rust belt town in fucking Ohio again for?" Sam replied "I'm not sure you want to know dean". Dean replied "And why would that be Sam?" "Because it's that demon girl I thought I killed last time, who you thought was hot", "and who would that be Sam?" Dean answered. "Sam replied shit you idiot, it's that girl Casey". "Oh, that girl, yeah she was hot, so little brother what is the problem?" "The problem!" Sam exclaimed "the problem is that she could play on your emotions you stupid bastard, and why do you have to pretend everything's o.k.…" then victor interrupted them and said "guy's, I hate to interrupt your little group therapy session but why don't you give me more information other then that this demon wants dean." Dean flipped victor off and Sam replied "she's a standard black eyed demon, though she appears to extremely persuasive so watch out" victor replied "we will see how persuasive she is with a rock salt round right between her eye's" and went to load up his shotgun 'in the back seat while the brother's argued, thinking how lucky he was that he didn't have a brother.


	9. Chapter 9

That night:

That night:

Ben awoke to a quick shove from dean, and the word's "we'll be back soon little man", and with that dean, Uncle Sam, and Mr. Henriksen left. Leaving him inside the car enclosed by the salt circle, thinking, how dad was turning out to be just like uncle Sam , always off at night to fight demon's, leaving him behind as if he was some little kid. "Well tonight would be different", he said to himself and with that he climbed out of the impala, stepped over the salt circle and ran off in the direction that dean had gone.


	10. Chapter 10

A Secret:

A Secret:

Dean braced himself as he prepared to slam open the already unlocked door. Strange he thought it's as if that demon bitch was expecting him. Then Sam growled "open the door, dean", and he threw the door open with a middle finger towards Sam. "Yeah dean, whatever, why don't you stop flipping me off and let's get going" dean merely nodded and rushed downstairs.

As soon as dean and Sam entered the room they pinned on the floor. Dean thought how the hell could we let this happen twice, damnit I thought we were smarter than that, and where the hell was victor he should have been down scouting the rest of the house by now. But before he could continue his self reflection, dean was interrupted. "Why hello there dean", all dean could stutter out was "why aren't you dead?" the demon replied "what dean don't you know the colt doesn't actually kill those who are a cut above your average demon" and then her eyes flashed blue. Dean exclaimed "what the fuck!" and his jaw dropped a mile before she cut in "really dean you don't know who am, I thought a hunter of your stature would know, but I'll let you in a little secret, I'm the queen bee, lillith she's nothing but my wannabe rival. And unless Sam goes demon you can't stop me, but don't worry I don't intend on you going to the pit, no I intend on you staying here _with me"_ then she fixed her eye's on him and as he felt his resistance slipping away he heard the door slam open and a crash along with the sound of broken glass.

Ben had been stumbling around for what seemed like forever when he saw the window. It had an unearthly glow emanating from it. He got closer and lay down on his belly scared shitless when he saw dean and Sam and knew what he had to do.

Victor slowly made his way to the cellar to meet up with the Winchester's, thinking how ridiculous it was that they had made him search the entire house when he heard a voice that wasn't anybody he knew and rushed down the stairs and slammed the door open.

It all went in slow motion for dean, he watched as Ben put the demon girl in a chokehold while victor raised his shotgun. But just before the rock salt round went out the gun the demon said "see you soon" and black smoke poured out of the host's mouth right as the round buried it 's self in the host's chest.


	11. Chapter 11

A note to my readers: well since i'm experiencing a little writers block what would you guys like to see in this story

**A note to my readers**: well since i'm experiencing a little writers block what would you guys like to see in this story? Please feel free to give me more reviews along with a suggestion on what you think I should do next- king p


	12. Chapter 12

Conversations:

**Conversations:**

As Ben and Victor buried the body of the blue- eyed demons host, Sam pulled Dean Aside "dean we need to talk", "and why Sammy you know if this is another one of your chick flick moments then you can just go help bury the body". "This is not a chick flick moment dean!" Sam replied angrily. "Well then what is it?" dean answered. "Dean don't you realize how deep in shit you are? You have Lillith, and this new demon chick gunning for you, and apparently the colt doesn't kill everything, and yet you are acting as if things are just peachy!", "well leave it to a girl like you Sam to use the word peachy, but I think I'm going to be just fine thank you very much." And then dean walked to the car and the extremely annoyed duo of victor and Ben while Sam followed.

Later that night:

Sam turned back to see victor and Ben slumped over in sleep, against the window on their respective seats. _Now is the time to tell dean he thought._ He then turned to dean and said "Dean Ben has been having visions, he told me yesterday, and frankly I'm worried". "just great now the Y.E.D wants to turn my son as well as my brother into demons" dean replied and he continued on"well damn it that is not going happen on my watch you hear me Sam!, and stop worrying because he's my son not yours.", Sam tried to disrupt deans tirade, "but dean…", "no if ands or buts Sammy , Ben is my son and I will protect him, got it?". "Yes dean I got it so why don't you just shut the fuck up". Dean obliged and the impala rode off into the night.


	13. Chapter 13

**to catch two birds with one stone:  
**

Sam watched as dean and victor shook hands, and slapped each other on the back. Sam had already said his goodbyes, but dean and victor had become friends. He sank back out of his thoughts as dean got in the impala and said "wake up Sammy, it's like you're a freaking log." "I'm awake" Sam replied and with Ben comparing him to a log they rode off. Victors civic was already gone off into the night.

Six months later:

As he walked towards the impala deans phone rang he flipped it open and looked at the caller identification. _Who thought I'd ever even think a word as big as identification_. He thought to himself as he raised the phone to his ear. "Hey victor what's so damn important you had to call me first thing in the morning?" he said good naturedly.

"Cut the crap dean, I'm spotted both Lillith and the b.e.d in town today and now I got about fifty demons outside my door." "O.k. Victor we will be there as soon as we can alright, now where are you?" "Des Moines" victor replied. "Alright see you soon" dean answered and as he entered the impala to the sound of Ben and Sam bickering over music, he thought _now to catch two birds with one stone._


	14. Chapter 14

2 hours later:

2 hours later:

As they rode along the highway Sam closed up the phone and turned to dean, "dean I called bobby". "Good", dean replied "now do you have any ideas on how to take these demons down". "Use my powers" Sam answered. "NO" Dean replied with a look of anger in his eyes usually reserved for demons. "There is no way I will ever let you go demon Sammy". "Sam replied "damn it dean it's the only way!" "Fine" dean replied but if you go demon I will shoot you". "Yeah sure dean" Sam replied and the car rumbled off into the twilight.

At midnight that night:

Ben watched they hurtled into the parking lot demons all around, their black eyes looking at him with unthinkable malice. Suddenly dean, no dad, shoved a 22 caliber pistol loaded with rock salt into to his hands and said "were going to go get victor stay inside the car".

He then ran out the door locked it and ran off up the motel stairs. Then he noticed that Uncle Sam had forgotten to lock his door and it opened a minute later to reveal a demonic face with blue eyes. He shot at it but the gun jammed, and then he felt himself held to seat unable to move.


	15. Chapter 15

Story bulletin:

Story bulletin:

I will be gone for a week but as soon as I get back there will be new chapters- remember reviews are appreciation.


	16. Chapter 16

Dean walked out of the motel room toward where he had left the car with Sam and victor in tow

Dean walked out of the motel room toward where he had left the car with Sam and victor in tow. The strange thing was that once they had got to the room they were surprisingly few demons, who had been easily dispatched. In fact they had seen the demons running away as if they were retreating, that had mystified dean. _Well I'll find out why very soon in a very unpleasant way if the famous Winchester luck holds up the way it should, _he thought. Then when he got to the car he realized that unfortunately he'd been right. He was about to get in the car and get everybody searching for Ben when something hit his head and everything went black


	17. Chapter 17

Dean woke up to find himself in a dingy little cellar shackled to the wall alongside Sam, victor and Ben

**Chapter 17:**

Dean woke up to find himself in a dingy little cellar shackled to the wall. But before he could sink back into oblivion and a wonderful porn filled fantasy of himself in heaven with some very hot female angels, he was interrupted. "Well I see you are awake dean "said that familiar, malicious voice. "Now you have a choice either you can submit and be my man or I can make you experience a lot of pain without lifting a finger. So which is it going to be dean?" dean replied "not a chance in hell honey". "well dean I guess it's pain time then" and then just before he sank into the deep oblivion of pain dean noticed that he was alone.


End file.
